Run To You
by HarperC23
Summary: Earth has been invaded by Thanos men and Tony has gone missing. Their friends are being hunted down and killed for their stones and they aren't going to sit back and let it happen. Now out of hiding The Avengers face an enemy stronger than ever before and not all of them will make it out alive. That's fine as long as Kurt, that's all that matters. He loves him, he won't lose him


**AN: Hello and welcome to my first Glee/Avengers crossover! The main pairing in this fic is Kurt/Steve (Captain America). Like many of my fics there will be some info to read before getting to the fic so please read that before starting the chapter. This fic is a total of 26 chapters with a possible sequel after! I am very excited to get this out and hope you enjoy it!**

**RUN TO YOU FACTS:**

**The first chapter follows pretty much all of Avengers Infinity War with the rest being what happens after the snap **

**Scarlett Witch and Black Panther do not die after the snap **

**Kurt has the power to bend fire and in known as Inferno, he can also Fly (yeah, I know it's the Human Torch but unlike the torch he doesn't become engulfed in flames whilst flying) **

**Kurt is Pepper's nephew but due to an accident killing both of his parents when he was 7, he went to live with her and Tony where he's been trained in controlling his powers**

**Kurt helped Steve with coming to terms with his freezing and getting him to get used to the future whilst also falling for the man **

**Kurt is closest to Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Peter, Shuri, Okoye and T'Challa**

**Kurt and Peter are the same age, but Kurt graduated two years early from high school**

**Kurt helped Bucky escape with Steve **

**Kurt and Steve have been together since Age of Ultron **

**RUN TO YOU (CH.1: Calm Before the Storm) **

How did this fucking happen? How? That's the only thoughts that run through Kurt's head as he flies through the war-torn streets of Scotland, searching desperately for Vision and Wanda as Steve and Natasha follow quickly on the ground and Sam flies next to him. One hour, that's how long it had been since this shit had started happening, leaving Tony missing and who the fuck knows what else happening.

It was then that two forms flew past Kurt a few feet ahead before they were quickly shot down, crashing them into the train station below.

"That has to be them, they're at the train station and are under attack, get here fast!" Kurt yelled out before two more figures followed Wanda and Vision inside, when Kurt got close he could see that Vision was badly hurt and Wanda was outnumbered it was then that Kurt had enough, as his hands heated up as the flames formed inside his palms before shooting out two massive fire balls down below hitting both of the creatures and causing them to go flying back several feet before crashing through a glass window.

The man quickly recovered and instantly charged at Kurt while the female was distracted by a shadow in the distance that Kurt all to well as the male creature jumped in the air and through his spear causing Kurt to form a shield made of fire before once again blasting the creature in the face causing it to scream in pain as the flames made contact with his eyes but was still able to land an impressive kick to Kurt's stomach making the boy hit the wall behind him hard before he landed on the ground, before the woman was launching a series of attacks at him, only landing two as Kurt was quite good at predicting the attack that was coming before he was screaming in pain as Natasha speared in his back with his own weapon before they were both sent down to the ground, the wounded one not being able to stand.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will" Nat said before the female gave a soft response before both of them were gone with a flash of light

"Kurt!" Wanda's scream brought his attention back to her and Vision who looked terrible as he made his way quickly to them and helped Vision to his feet with Sam on his other side while Wanda embraced Nat quickly before turning to Kurt and holding him tighter and longer than before.

"God I've fucking missed you." She whispered as he pulled her into his side as they made their way to the airport where a jet was waiting to bring them back to New York

"Me too, never again are we being split up." Kurt said to the group while maintaining eye contact with Steve who gave a nod

"Is Tony really missing?" Vision managed to wheeze out causing the group to go silent before Nat answered

"Pepper got in contact with me about an hour ago, yes both him and Peter ended up on that ship with the magic guy" She replied before Steve cut in

"So, we're already down three members, we can't lose anymore guys."

"We won't" Kurt assured his boyfriend before pulling him into a tender kiss as they boarded the jet

During the flight, Kurt got a call from T'Challa and Shuri while Bucky spoke on a different phone to Steve

"It's best if you come here, we can offer better protection and there maybe a way for Shuri to remove the stone without killing Vision" He announced making Wanda tear up in joy

"Alright I'll have someone call the others and just have them meet us in Wakanda instead of heading back to New York. You're sure the shields will hold against these guys?" Kurt asked and Shuri could only shrug

"Pretty sure, but at the same time I don't their abilities or strengths, they could get through and if they do, we have to fight like hell to keep them away from Vision"

"I think I can help with that" Kurt's eyes glowed yellow before flames formed larger than any they had seen before

"I mean it's an upgrade, but there's no way he can take them on by himself nor will he" Steve added in with a glare for anyone that suggested while failing at hiding his fear of losing Kurt in battle.

"No one was going to send him in battle by himself, we're not cowards" Okoye said with a glare that made Steve shift in his seat while Bucky and Shuri laughed before they hung up and the group told their other team members and the pilot where the plane was being redirected

An hour later most of the group had fallen asleep with Kurt being the only one awake well that was until Steve embraced him from behind.

"I mean it, you don't do anything that going to cost you your life" Steve said his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes

"Baby, I don't plan or dying, but we can't just ignore that some of us probably won't make it out of this alive. If I am one of them, I love you okay? I fucking love you Steve, you've brought so much love and happiness into my life. You're everything to me but if I die please don't die with me, find a way to go on without me"

Kurt was quickly cut off by Steve's lips on his own and his tongue invading his mouth. It was more passionate than the others he had received that night, and he knew why so he gladly returned it before they pulled apart thought Steve kept them held close together.

"We're going to make it through this Kurt, and when we do" He said while pulling a small box out of his bag and opening it revealing a simple yet beautiful silver wedding ring, the one Kurt had wanted.

"You're the love of my life, you're my fucking world please marry me?" Steve asked before losing his breath as Kurt grabbed him and held him in the tightest hug while spreading kisses all over the older man's face

"Yes!"

Both of them jumped when claps filled the cabin belonging to their friends on board with them and like that they spent the next two hours focusing solely on the upcoming wedding before finally landing, wedding talk was put on hold as they made it outside and into the embraces of Bucky, Shuri, T'Challa and Okoye whom had formed a tight friendship with Kurt. Rhoades was there along with Bruce whom everyone greeted with a hug before they all made inside Shuri's lab where the young woman went through the procedure she would be performing and stressing that she needed as much time as they could give before sounds of tree's before ripped from the earth and tossed aside caught their attention. Well that and the ship that brought with it the woman and a new way scarier accomplice

"We need to get down there" Okoye said as she led the group down to the hover cars where members of one of the tribes waited as well, everyone stayed silent as they made it over to the border where the villains waited while also going through a strategy to get through.

"Where's your friend?" Nat taunted getting a glare before threats on their lives were made before the ship formed into huge wheels which opened and unleashed millions of what could only be described as demon aliens whom made no falter as they rushed the shield and pushed their way through, most being cut in half as they did so.

"That's not going to hold for long, if they get past us" Kurt replied before T'Challa told him they would keep them in front of them before everyone got ready and the man gave the order that brought the shield down and the herds of alien invaders rushing towards them, the humans doing the same before Kurt and Sam jumped in the air and took to the Sky Kurt instantly shooting rays and balls of the suns energy down on the creatures melting them where they stood before his attacks were halted by a giant metal hand crashed into his back and latched on before it began pulling him towards the massive creature waiting with an even bigger knife.

"Well fuck, anyone I could appreciate some help!" Kurt's scream was met instantly by both Bucky and Rocket jumping in front of where he crashed to the ground before unleashing their bullets on the gigantic monster though it seemed to no avail as he rushed them and sent both flying into trees not far behind Kurt before the human himself revealed what he had been doing while the creature was distracted which was forming as much energy as he could until he glowed with it and held more energy then he had before, the creature had no time to respond before he could blink half of his body was melted away with the blast from the pale boy's hands before turning and taking to the sky again, blasting the enemies that were overtaking Steve and Rhoades before barely dodging the giant death wheels as they went to crush Okoye and Nat before Wanda stopped them as she got to the field and destroyed them with a wave of her hands, though most focused on thanking the girl Kurt saw the woman known as Proxima Midnight report that Wanda was on the field, which meant that someone was up at the lab waiting to attack.

"They're making a move on Vision! I'm headed there now he began flying over before ducking down and grabbing Rocket who offered to go with to help.

"You're pretty fucking amazing kid you know that?" Rocket asked as Kurt continued to fly while also forming a shield that blocked and ricochet back on the enemy, killing over hundreds within seconds.

"Thanks man, get ready I see the fucker I'm going to torpedo you into the room with my powers, you ready?" Kurt asked as Rocket felt the energy of the sun surround him and brought bravery into his veins

"Fucking do it superstar!" With that the raccoon launched through the sky and into the room where he landed a powerful kick to their hidden enemies' face before Kurt blasted him out of the room, though the asshole made sure to grab Vision and use him as a human shield sending both parties crashing to the ground. Once again Kurt was blasted from the back and the blast sent him crashing into the room where Shuri lay on the ground looking over cuts to her arms and forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked

"Yes, now go get Vision back" Shuri said before getting into one of her models of the assault jets she designed before one flew blast and sent blasts of magic through the battlefield, hitting only the creatures before Vision's scream sent Kurt flying out and crashing into Corvus Glaive whom maneuvered past the boy and blasted him down with a unknown weapon that shot of numerous rockets whom made contact and brought intense pain to the boy making him crouch on the floor and giving the taller creature a false sense of victory before he was impaled with again his own weapon by Vision who didn't let up until he knew he was dead, and once sure sat on the ground with Kurt as they inspected the others battle scars before the environment changed with a flash on lightning and like that Thanos was on the field.

"Fuck! Come on I have to get you out of here!" Kurt yelled but as he made to fly away the purple made used his glove and froze the boy in place before walking up and taking Kurt in

"I applaud both your strength, courage and your loyalty to your friend, unfortunately you're in my way" With that Kurt was pulled to the ground and weeds and rocked formed all around and above him capturing him and leaving him motionless before Thanos turned to Vision and found a red headed woman attempting to destroy the stone sending panic and anger through the large man's veins as he charged forward and took out several other avengers.

"NO!" The purple giant screamed as the stone shattered into a million pieces, leaving a sobbing Wanda as she held her boyfriend's lifeless corpse, Thanos walking over to her and brushing her hair with his finger as he talked about sacrifice.

"You have no idea what sacrifice is" Wanda hissed to which Thanos simply shook his head

"You have no idea how wrong you are child, but let's fix that shall we?" Thanos asked as his gauntlet shone and time moved backwards, as if being rewound and to their horror they found themselves standing in front of a still living Vision.

"NO!" Kurt and Wanda screamed only for Thanos to shoot them back when his power before grabbing Vision and doing what he had meant to do before, taking the stone and killing him, the death much more painful than the one before. Collecting his stone before Thor's axe was embedded in his chest, they whispered to each other before Thanos's hand was raised

"NO!" Thor repeated the previous cries before the massive man snapped his fingers and disappeared into the dust

Someone had asked if they had one just as Steve took Kurt in his arms and held him tightly, the two only turning away with Bucky approached them before falling to the ground leaving only a cloud of dust.

"What the fuck?" Kurt asked as he turned to the battle field where several of their allies began turning to dust themselves, the raccoon begging for the creature known as Groot to stay only for him to fade away along with T'Challa, Rhodes, Sam and several others. Until the air cleared, and the only ones left on the field were Kurt, Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Rocket, Okoye and Shuri who looked at the vacant field in horror no one knowing what to say until Bruce spoke up.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked only for Okoye to answer with tears in her eyes

"We lost."

**AN: Hey there you guys go! Chapter 1 is complete, and I plan to have chapter 2 up by April 14****th**** so please look out for that. Also check out my many, many other fics that are being either uploaded or updated this week until then take it easy!**


End file.
